Multitasking
by withoutexpectations
Summary: Draco and Harry can't seem to find time to discuss anything without multitasking.


"For Merlin's sake, Potter, shut the door behind you!" Harry's lips were busy, however, trailing angry kisses down Draco's neck, and the door to the flat remained open. With a huff, Draco spun them around so that he could kick the door shut. Making an annoyed sound, Harry pulled away and captured Draco's lips in a tender kiss.

"Are you going to tell me what it was you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked between kisses.

"Are you going to let me breathe?"

"I can arrange that," Harry said, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Potter, I really do think we should talk -"

"Then talk, Draco. You seem to have a handle on that." Draco gave Harry a playful nudge, pushing him away while he tried not to grin. Harry stepped closer, working the buttons open while they stumbled towards the bedroom.

"It's our sons, you twit. I'd rather not discuss them while you're doing your best to make me come in my pants." As he said it, Harry's hands reached his belt, where he worked a hand inside to brush his fingertips over the head of Draco's cock. With a bang, Draco kicked the door of his bedroom open and after a few bumbling steps, they collapsed onto the bed, Harry pulling Draco's trousers off .

"What about them?"

"The little tossers have snuck out together again," Draco said, closing his eyes as Harry's tongue made its way from his chest to his hip.

"And that's the urgent matter we need to discuss?" Harry rested his chin on Draco's stomach, his green eyes lit up in amusement.

"Yes, we need to discuss it! I wouldn't be surprised if your sneaky little son has mine in a similar position right now!" Draco waved his arm, gesturing towards Harry, who was busy licking the trail of hair between Draco's navel and the waistband of his pants. Harry laughed, crawling on top of Draco so that their bodies were pressed together.

"Draco, really, do you think it's so bad that your perfect son has decided to date a Potter?" As Draco tried to think of a witty retort, Harry's hand wove its way between their bodies, cupping Draco's erection tenderly. All coherent thoughts abandoned him.

"At least he had sense enough to pick the non-ginger one," he responded many minutes later, after tugging Potter's jumper over his head. Harry bit Draco's shoulder in retaliation.

"He's certainly picked the only Potter with any real Slytherin in them," was Harry's muffled reply. Draco worked off Harry's trousers and then slid his hands into his pants, cupping his arse and pulling his body down even tighter against him.

"You're more Slytherin than you would ever admit," Draco said with a mischievous grin. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps, but I'll remind you that your son is in Slytherin house as well, and just as conniving as Albus, so stop trying to blame mine for these little late night adventures." As if to emphasize his point, Harry made short work of both of their pants and ground his hips against Draco's, rubbing their cocks together, setting every nerve ending on fire.

"So you don't mind that our sons are probably shagging in some secluded corner at a club or some other undignified location every evening?" Draco arched into Harry's touch as Harry worked one of his fingers inside Draco, curling it into him, pushing just hard enough.

"You're worried they'll get pregnant?" Harry's eyes watched his lubed fingers disappeared into Draco's body. Draco wondered how long they were going to continue this ridiculous conversation.

"They're sixteen!" Draco's words turned into a gasp as Harry coated his cock with the lube and gripped Draco's hip with his other hand. With well-practiced ease, Harry pushed slowly into Draco, his eyes locked on his face. Draco had to close his eyes to keep himself from coming.

"They're nearly adults, and they're horny boys. We used to be like that." Draco let Harry pull him into his arms and they stayed there, connected, focused on the feeling of being completely together.

"Used to?" Draco raised his eyebrows. Harry chuckled.

"I feel younger now than I ever did."

"You're an old man, Potter."

"What's that make you?"

"I'm not a day over twenty-eight, thank you very much."

"So then you won't mind being fucked like a twenty-eight year old?" Harry's devilish grin made Draco melt.

"Do your worst, Potter."

Harry slammed into him, making Draco's eyes roll back in complete ecstasy. Since that first fuck so many years ago, Draco had been completely taken by Harry's strength and skill. Who knew where the Boy Wonder had picked up his talent in bed; Draco had an annoying suspicion that the Savior of the Wizarding World came by the talent naturally. With every stroke, Draco ended up dangerously close to the edge, holding on to Harry for dear life, not wanting it to ever end. As they slammed into each other, they found themselves in a world that they knew only with one another.

When Draco finally came, he was lost to everything except Harry's grunts, which sounded suspiciously like his name. Draco knew that in that moment, when he had finally veered over the edge, it had been Harry's name on his lips. Harry came with a shudder, holding himself over Draco as his body finally let go.

After collapsing on the bed side by side, both entirely spent, Harry traced his fingers in patterns on Draco's hip, his other arm folded behind his head.

"Really now, Potter, we can't have our sons outdoing us." Draco rolled over, tucking himself into Harry's side. Harry pulled him closer, running a hand through his hair.

"That's been my point all along, Malfoy."


End file.
